Techno Wolfs Story
by TechnoWolf99
Summary: Techno attempts to comprehend the new world that she has found her self in. Steven Helps her out in this adventure by making sure she stays safe. But new things are to be discovered about these two with in them selves and each other.


''PLEASE STOP!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. They were upon me yelling and holding there torches and waving them. ''Stop,'' one of them said '' -you art nothing more then a beast the work of Satan himself,''. I stared back at the mob I heard the stone doors open as they marched twords me. My fear so great I could not help but to take my last steps backwords into my prison. The stone floor sent chills upon my spine making me feel weak, I knew I would spend centries in here. This place is retched and smelt of rot. They closed the doors and locked me in. My greatest fear was the dark and thus is where I am trapped. ''What terrible creatures they are, I pray they burn in Satans ever lasting fire,'' I huffed. '' Thou shall not speak such a tone, although they have disrespected a Sin and put so into a stone box,'' I was talking to myself and listening to the nothingness that now surrouned me. I'll take a nap and when I awake I hope they will decied to set me free and be punished for thou faults. With that thought I fell into an everlasting slumber.

The white man

I awoke when I heard the sliding of stone. I looked at the doors, the light blinded me as if I were staring into the sun. The figure of a giant was in the doorway. I turned to my natural form. ''STATE YOUR PLACE CREATURE,'' I scrambled to my feet. '' Art thou deff?'' I said in my freshest tone. His voice was deep and soft '' I've been called alot of things but i must say creature is a first,'' He stepped in and looked slightly hurt. He knelt down holding a bundle of food inbetween to bread slices. '' You must be hungry,'' He gave me a kind smile. I walked slowly up to this stranger. '' My appoligie, I do not mean harm you look ill from the sight of me,'' I sniffed the food in his hand. '' What sort of trickery is this,'' I looked up at him. ''...Its a sandwitch...'' he sounded confused. '' WHAT impossible that is nor sand nor witch,'' I stepped back. He started laughing, I looked at him and sat up tall. ''Tell me pup how long have you been stuck in this thing?''. ''Why? Tell me,what is the year white man,'' I was terribly confused. '' It's 1972,'' He tilted his head to one side. I did not understand I shook my head in disbaleaf. '' Dear heavens its been 5 centuries ive been in this dreadful prison I was put in this tomb in the year...well i dont quite ,its been quite sometime''. I stepped out into the light and shook my fur to get the dust off.'' how many years have i been in here,'' I looked out in to the feild of curved stones. They were in rows with strange writing on them. I turned back to him the food still in his hand. He lowered his hand as I walked over to him. My mouth dropped open as I gobbled up his sandwitch. ''Tell me white man were do you come upon thus food,'' I asked. He smiled at me and whiped his hand and his bottom layer. '' I made it at my house,'' He said. ''What do you not have a wife that cooks your meals while you are out working,'' I asked. '' A WIFE, no not yet im only 17,'' He shook his head. '' 17-'' My stomach felt ill ''- what do you do white man thou will age and go quickly, you shall get a wife soon white man!''. '' I dont know how long you ave been in there but, we humans live a lot longer now and days ill die when im atleast 90,'' He said. ''...90 you will live almost a century, this certenly is a new age is it not,'' I said. ''But now let us go back to your house and create more witchsands!'' I sat up tall. ''Sandwitch,'' He corrected me. ''Yes, shall we white man,'' I stood up insisting that we leave. ''We shall,'' He chuckeled. '' Is that mockary sir,'' I looked at him with fustration. ''Yeah it is pup,'' He smiled sweetly at me. ''Hmph, indeed thou shall not mock such a creature as I,'' I said. I sarted to walk out of the feild of perfect stones. ''Wait-'' He shouted ''- my house is this way''. He pointed westward with his finger. '' Whom said i shall be going with you now,'' I said fusterated. '' I thought you wanted me to make you a sandwitch,'' He said. '' You will do no such thing, tis a womans work to cook for a man,'' I stated. He started laughing '' Yes go into my kitchen and make me a sandwitch,'' He stood up tall and put his hands at his hips with a big smile on his face. I tilted my head to one side, it looks as if i have not gotten his humour, I did state a fact...have I not? '' Please tell me why you humoured your self over my state of facts white man,'' I asked. He looked at me and shook his head '' Every one kinda cooks for them selfs now,'' He stated. '' Is that so, thus my mind is still alot centuries behined,'' I said. He smiled at me and turned around walking in the direction of his house ''Indeed''. I pounded my paw in the ground '' Do not use mockary with me white man!''. He turned towords me he looked quite confused ''... How are you going to make sandwitches without thumbs?''. '' IM VERY HURT BY YOUR WORDS, I do have thumbs, I have many forms into whitch i can change!'' I yelled at him. I trotted to his side and stood on my hind legs. Turning into my human form to show him what i could do. He stared at me shocked ''Ha, I told you white man-'' I stuck my hands into his face showing him my thumbs ''- now your appoligizes''. His mouth slowly opened '' Your...uh...your n-naked''. I looked down '' Indeed i am, have you not seen this before''. I placed my hands on my hips and pressed my lips into a hard line. He took off his top layer and handed it to me '' Please put this on,'' He looked away. I have never seen such a bright shade of red before ''Are you hot? I have never seen anyone turn such a color as yours''. I put on his top layer and stood closely to him I turned his face towords me and put my hand on his head.'' You feel heated are you ill''. He grabbed my hand and looked down at me ''N-no im not''. ''Come on lets get going, I'll show you all the changes that have happened over the years,'' He pulled another layer from the sack on his back and put it on. ''Yes... um... lets continue on our outting.''. We walked out of the strange field. As we were walking there was a path made of perfect stone, I hesitated to walk forth. The white man looked at me then the path, he stepped on it '' Its safe to walk on I promise''. I looked at him and he held out his hand. Refusing his hand I stepped on, It was warm on my feet. I looked beyound the path there was a black river beside it. It was strange indeed for it did not move. I was confused... very confused...yes. I knelt down and put my hand on it. The terf was warm and smooth. '' OH MY GOODNESS!... I completely forgot to tell you my name!'' he exclaimed. ''Where have my manners gone-'' He stuck out his hand ''-My name is Steven''. I looked at his hand once more. '' My name is Techno Sin of Lust.'' I gave him a curtsie. '' Well consider it my honor to meet such a creature,'' He bowed before me. ''Yes indeed it is Steven I enjoy your respect, Its been years since I have had any''. We continued to walk. Beast with wheels went all around us, Each one ignored us as they went by. Steven caught me staring at them. He explained to me that the beast were made of this stuff called meatal, and how they have an engin that makes them roll. There were big ones amd small ones and very long yellow ones. Steven called the yellow ones 'cheese wagons'. I laughed at his remark '' Steven cheese wagons are not yellow, they are made of wood and often pulled by cattle''. He laughed even harder at me '' I call them cheese wagons because they look like a block of cheese on wheels''. I looked at the ground as we walked '' Indeed I suppose they do Steven,'' I chuckled at myself. We arrived at his...house? It was very odd and made of perfect clay blocks with white lining around them. ''Come on in i'll-'' He looked me up and down ''-uh ...Pants.''. I looked down at my self '' Thus seems I do need to dress proper in my human form...''. He opened up the door and slowly swung his hand out leading me in. '' My room is at the top of the stairs to the left''. I looked at the wooden stair case then back at Steven he gave me a nod. I walked over to the stair case and looked up at them, I began climing them. I was nervous to go up them they were so unfimilular to me. As i approched the top of the stairs I stopped to look around. "Door to the left" I reminded my self as to not get lost in his..house. I opened his door and peeked my head in. In his room were things ive never seen. There were pictures of beast and almost naked women. I slowly stepped in unsure of what i was getting my self into.

End Chapter 1


End file.
